The present invention relates to the system control arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with washing and disinfecting equipment and will be described with particular reference thereto. It should be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to the control systems for other large scale pieces of equipment, particularly when a number of pieces of mechanical and electrical operating equipment located outside a housing are to be connected to the housing. Animal cages and associated racks are generally cleaned at frequent intervals to remove biological waste, such as urine, feces, and uneaten food. Similarly, large pieces of health care and scientific equipment, such as hospital beds, wheelchairs and carts are cleaned periodically. Thorough cleaning aids in preventing the spread of disease and reduces the development of unpleasant odors. Washers have been developed to handle the large scale cleaning and disinfecting of animal cages and racks and large pieces of scientific and health care equipment. Typically, these are large enough for a load of the cages or equipment to be wheeled manually into a washing chamber. Cleaning fluids are sprayed onto the load, usually under pressure and at elevated temperatures.
Because the environment of the washing chamber is harmful to operating equipment, such as pumps, electrical controls and heaters, the equipment is usually mounted on an outside wall of the chamber, with connections to the chamber being made through the chamber walls. For the typical washer, numerous such connections are made. Installing a new washer is a time consuming process, taking a week or more for the operating equipment to be mounted on the washing chamber and the connections made.
Periodically, pieces of the operating equipment are repaired or replaced. Access to the pieces is often difficult because of the arrangement and number of pieces surrounding the washing chamber. Sometimes several pieces are removed in order to gain access to the piece needing repair. Further, repairs are sometimes best carried out in a workshop, away from the washer, where suitable analysis and repair equipment is available. The piece of operating equipment to be repaired is therefore unmounted from the washing chamber and transported to the workshop.
The present system overcomes these problems and others.